


Andi Mack Tyrus Oneshots

by Coffeecrusadeclub



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecrusadeclub/pseuds/Coffeecrusadeclub
Summary: I didnt have a name for this one but the prompt was : “Tucking their hands under the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in suprise at the sensation of cold hands against the skin”





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a collection of misc Tyrus fics I have done in the past and will do in the future :) as of now they arent exactly in the order i wrote them. i probably wont put them in order but i hope u enjoy anyway c:


	2. Scavenger Hunt

Cyrus’s POV:

It was just after 3rd period and I stopped at my locker to grab a book and drop a few off. I opened my locker and a small pink envelope fell out. I picked it up and started to open it when the bell rang. I stuffed my books into the locker running towards class with the note in my hand.

I sat down in English next to TJ and slid the note into my backpack. “Hey Cyrus. Whats up?” I smiled at TJ and shrugged “Not much I found an envelope in my locker though so that was strange” TJ looked at me and tilted his head, “what does it say?” I pulled the note out of my bag again and sighed “I haven’t opened it yet” I looked up at him, “You should you dont have to show me though. Maybe you have a secret admirer” I laughed “Yeah, right” I scoffed and opened the envelope and read it:

**_Dear Cyrus, Valentine’s day is in a few days. I have the biggest crush on you but I cant say it. So I’m sending you on a scavenger hunt to find me. The next note is where you go after school, same place as usual but below #8_ **

I showed the note to TJ in confusion “I told you, You do have a secret admirer” I laughed “Yeah I guess you did. But what does the 8 mean?” I looked at him and he shrugged “maybe its a seat, where do you normally sit” He looked at me “At the counter eighth seat from the bathroom-Ohh” I smiled at him “figured it out?” “I did, man this person must pay a lot of attention” “yeah he does” TJ put his hand over his mouth “oops” “Wait you know who it is?! Tell me” TJ nervously put his head down “That’d ruin all the fun” He smiled at me and I sighed “I guess you’re right”

After school I went to the Spoon by myself and sat at my usual seat, and ordered baby taters and a chocolate milkshake. I looked around and didn’t see another note. I reread the first one and thought it might be under the counter. I ‘accidentally’ dropped a spoon and looked around under the counter. My theory was correct, there was a pale pink envelope taped under the counter. I pulled it off and sat back onto the chair. I stared at it wondering who it was. I kinda hoped it was TJ but didn’t think it was i opened the note and read for the next clue.

_**So you found the second note theres a couple more to go. To find the hint go to the place you like the least, to your favorite time of day. On your seat youll find it #3** _

I looked at the note and thought really hard. My least favorite place was school, like every kid, but my favorite time of day is english. I looked at the 3 and realized. English is my third period. I sighed, that means I have to wait for two to find the next note. I finished my food and went home, when i got into my room I looked in my English notebook and textbook hoping Id find it but I didn’t. I did my honework and went to sleep.

The next day it felt like my first 2 classes were never going to end. Finally second period ended and I rushed to third. I got there and looked around there was only the teacher TJ and a couple other students, I got there really early. Since TJ was talking to the teacher I rushed to my desk and sure enough another pale pink envelope sat on top of my desk. I sat quickly and opened the envelope reading it

_**This is it number 3. Youre nearing the final note. To find it you’ll have to go to somewhere known. In a place belonging to your friend, where imagination knows no end and creativity is to invent** _

I stared at the note and thought about it for a second. TJ approached and took his seat next to me “Why do you look so confused? Another riddle?” I looked up at him “Yeah, I-I think I’m supposed to go to Andi Shack but that doesnt make sense” I put the note down and texted Andi asking to meet me at Andi Shack after school. She agreed, no questions asked. “TJ do you think it’s Andi? She knows I’m gay- maybe this is just an elaborate prank” I felt deflated and put my head down. “I know its not. Plus Andi wouldn’t do that to you.” I nodded and checked my phone Andi texted saying that Buffy was coming. I hadn’t told them about the scavenger hunt guess I had to now.

After school I rushed to Andi’s and saw Buffy and Andi waiting for me on the porch

“Hey guys” I waved

“Hey Cyrus” Buffy and Andi grabbed either arm and we went to Andi Shack

“So Cyrus when were you going to tell us about your scavenger hunt?” Buffy teased as they both let go nudging me toward the door of Andi Shack.

“You know??”

“Yes how do you think he got the note to my house?” Andi asked me

“Does that mean you guys know who it is?” They nodded and my eyes went wide “Who is it!!” I exclaimed and the both shook their heads.

“Its the last note Cy you’ll live” Buffy responded, stopping Andi from spilling. I went into the Andi Shack and looked around. Buffy and Andi had left me and went inside, it took me a minute to find the note but I did finally taped to a small monster sculpture Andi made with clay and parts from an old phone. I opened it up and stared at it this was the final note

**_So this is the final note, at the next stop you find out. I will wait there for you all day I hope youre not disappointed. To find me you’ll have to go to a place that is well known between us. The place where you go to find refugee from the real world._ **

I smiled I knew exactly where to go, I texted Andi that I was leaving and headed to the park. I walked to the swings and I saw him. He was facing away from me and I smiled, sneaking up behind him.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Reserved for you” TJ said softly and motioned for me to sit.

“So you sent me on quite a mission, how sneaky”

“Yeah I was scared… Are you disappointed its me?”

“Absolutely Not. I was hoping it was you”

“Really?”

“Yeah” i whispered sheepishly and moved my swing closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Cyrus will you be my valentine this year?”

“Absolutely” I smiled up at him

“I love you Cy”

“I love you too Teej”


	3. Tyrus Mini Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didnt have a name for this one but the prompt was : “Tucking their hands under the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in suprise at the sensation of cold hands against the skin”

Cyrus’s POV:

TJ and I had decided to have a night in at my place. We ordered pizza and put on a movie in the living room. No one else was home so we were able to enjoy our time by ourselves. I was curled up at his side with my head on his shoulder. I kissed his cheek and stayed staring at him. He turned to look at me and kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back. I smiled against his lips and continued kissing him. I moved one hand down to his side and lifted his shirt just enough to put my cold hands under it, pressing them against his skin. He pulled away suddenly, breaking the kiss and gasped, pulling my hands away. He held my hands together in his and I laughed.

“Cyrus!! Why’d you do that” He pressed a kiss on my hands blowing out warm air onto them.

“My hands were cold” I smiled at him innocently pretending I did nothing wrong.

“So I’ve noticed you dork” He laughed and kissing me again gently.


	4. "Stop Pouting"

Cyrus’s POV:

Its mid December and I super want icecream but since I can’t drive TJ has to. I walk down the stairs and head to the living room where my husband is sitting on the recliner. Dramatically I flop backwards into his lap and sigh. He laughs and kisses my forehead, well knowing I’m up to something.

“Hey baby whats up”

I looked up at him and smiled giving him my famous puppy eyes “I love yooou”

“I love you too Cyrus”

“So you know how you told me you’d do absolutely anything for me right”

“Yes dear, I remember my wedding vows. Whats going on” I sat change my sitting position so I was sitting in his lap facing him.

“Well here’s the thing, we are at crisis here in this house”

“Why are we in crisis?”

“There’s no more icecream” I stated confidently and TJ laughed.

“We will go tomorrow after they salt the roads, if it stops snowing”

I looked at TJ and crossed my arms “But I want icecream”

TJ smiled at me “Babe don’t start come on you’ll live”

“Its already in motion its to late” I let out a dramatic sigh and leaned against him

“Come on Cy you don’t expect me to go out in the snow for icecream do you?”

“Mr. Jacobs next door goes out in the snow for his wife”

TJ laughed at me “Babe Mrs. Jacobs is pregnant, thats different”

“Hmph” I started pouting and gave TJ the puppy eyes again

“Babee stop dont start pouting. I promise we’ll go when the snow lets up”

I laid down across the recliner laying in TJs lap “Woe is me” I put one hand on my forehead to add dramatic effect

“I know how to make you stop pouting”

“Youre going to buy me icecream” I perked up smiling

“Not today”

“Then how” I continued pouting

“Like this” TJ smiled mischievously and placed one hand on my cheek pulling me in for a kiss. After awhile he pulled away and I smiled

“Okay that worked a little”

“I know”

“You’re going to have to give me more until you buy me icecream”

“I think I can manage” TJ smiled kissing me again

“I’m still not sure this is better than Icecream” I teased and TJ nudged my shoulder

“We’ll see”


	5. Mindless Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt think of a better name the prompt was "a kiss without thinking"

TJ’s POV:

I walked through the park watching the autumn leaves falling down. Eventually I found myself at the swingset with Cyrus, I had been avoiding him lately because one I have the biggest crush on him and two because my mom found out and basically told me not to hang out with him. I half smiled and waved at Cyrus forcing myself to continue walking.

“TJ wait! Hold on” Cyrus jumped off the swings and ran after me. Grabbing my wrist to stop me.

“I’m sorry Cy I-I can’t today” my voice cracked and I mentally cursed myself for the tears welling in my eyes.

“TJ what’s wrong talk to me please”

“I can’t my mom-” I wiped away tears that were rolling down my face.

“Alright come on to the swings” Cyrus took my hand in his, gently leading me to the swing set. After calming down I broke the silence by taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Cyrus”

“For what?”

“For avoiding you. You didn’t do anything wrong and I just kept blowing you off but I didn’t have a choice”

“What do you mean?”

“My-my mom found out that I’m gay. She-she told me I couldn’t hang out with you anymore and I tried to argue but she wouldn’t listen…”

“TJ I’m so sorry thats not fair to you. Your mom should love you no matter what. I love you no matter what okay? TJ I promise I’m here for you always even if we stop talking for months” I started crying harder again and Cyrus got up and walked to me “Hey its okay come here” He wrapped his arms around me resting his forehead against mine. I felt his breath against my face and relaxed and without even realizing I had softly pressed my lips against his. I felt him kiss back and I realized what I had done and pulled away.

“I-I’m so sorry I shouldn’t- I’m sorry” I started to get up to walk away but Cyrus grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

“Don’t be sorry. I liked it” Cyrus smiled pulling me closer to him, kissing me for the second time that day

“We can’t..” I whispered against his skin.

“But we are”

Eventually he pulled away and I stared at him

“I think I’m in love with you” I blurted out without thinking. I dropped my gaze to floor and kicked a rock that was close to my shoe

“Me too TJ.. I love you too” I looked up at him and smiled.

“I told you how I felt.. the next impossible task is telling my mom” I laughed although it came out more as a nervous chuckle and looked up into his shing brown eyes

“Nothing is impossible. The word itself says I’m Possible” He took my hand and started walking. I guess we’re off to tell my mom.


	6. Aftermath

TJ’s POV:

I still feel awful for what I did to Cyrus but Kira has me stuck in between a hard place and a rock. I keep trying to talk to Cyrus but he won’t even look at me. I have stopped by the swings every day this week and the one day I saw him there hurt but I deserved it

***I saw Cyrus on the swingset, swinging slowly. I walked up to him and he didnt even look up. “Cyrus please” I whimpered, begging him to let me explain. Without a word he got up and walked away.***

And here I sat in the cafeteria alone wishing for something I could do. I was staring at my food poking it with my fork. I had a chocolate chocolate chip muffin which I planned to give to Cyrus if he talked to me. And then the unexpected happened. A lunch tray plopped down onto the table in front of me. I looked up at my eyes met Buffy’s. I looked behind her and saw Andi hugging a sad Cyrus and I felt my heart break.

“Alright Kippen talk”

“Can I please talk to Cyrus?”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you” I know she probably didnt mean to but her words hurt me. I really screwed up if Mr Cyrus Goodman, King of Communication didn’t to talk to me.

“Please I didn’t mean to- Kira she- she was threatening me”

“What do you mean?”

“She was going to tell the whole school including Cyrus about- I didn’t want to ruin my friendship with him but look at how that worked out”

“Tell everyone what?”

“I ***sighs*** Cyrus- I-”

“You like him…”

“Yeah” I looked down at my food again and Buffy got up without a word and retreated to the table with Andi and Cyrus. I watched her put her tray down and whisper something to Andi. Andi stared at her, looking baffled and Buffy nodded. Both of them stood up and pulled Cyrus out of his seat.

“What are you guys doing” Cyrus resisted, but the two girls were stronger than him. They pushed him into the seat across from me and he looked up at them

“Talk” Buffy commanded, dragging Andi away with her back to the other seat.

“I got you this..” I handed the muffin to Cyrus and he sighed.

“Thanks” He replied putting the muffin down on the table.

“Cyrus I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“And yet you did. So what are you and Kira like a thing now? Do you like her?” I winced at the bitterness in Cyrus’s voice.

“I dont like her Cyrus, not romantically not physically not platonically”

“Then why’d you choose her over me? Am I just that worthless?”

“Cyrus no- I didn’t have a choice”

“You always have a choice TJ you just made one you regret”

“No Cyrus please I swear she was blackmailing me”

“How”

“If I didn’t agree she was going to tell everyone something about me- I just I was scared”

“What was she going to tell everyone?”

“Something about-about us”

“What about us?”

“I- I can’t

"Then this conversation is over” Cyrus got up and started walking toward the exit. I waited a few seconds before deciding that Id rather tell him and get hurt than let him think its his fault

“Cyrus Wait!” He stopped in his tracks and I got up and ran to him. “I-I”

“You what?” He replied harshly causing me to take a step back

“I like you… romantically.”

“You-you what?” Cyrus stuttered, his entire tone changing.

“I like you, I have for awhile.. Kira made me feel bad for it. She asked me to do the costume with her and I told her no I was doing it with you… and she gave me that look that- that judgemental look and implied that it was wrong and I didnt want her to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but that backfired but I was scared to admit that once again i fell for a straight boy”

I put my head down, feeling water well up in my eyes. Cyrus started laughing and I looked up at him confused and hurt.

“The straight boy? TJ I’m about as straight as a circle.” I was laughing now too, once we stopped I took a deep breath

“Im sorry TJ I had no idea what you were going through”

“Im sorry too I messed up” I pulled Cyrus in for a hug and rested my chin on his head. I was relieved to be able to talk to him again.

“So you never said if you like me back?”

“Yes. Pick me up Friday at 7”

“For what?”

“A date”


	7. Kiss Me

Cyrus’s POV:

TJ Kippen: my best friend of almost 4 years.

I befriended him in 7th grade and now, in our junior year of highschool we are still near to inseparable.

## __________________

I rolled over so my face was against the hardwood floor.

“TJ I’m bored” I whined, sighing dramatically

“Hi Bored nice to meet you” TJ teased me

“Whats with the dad jokes You my dad now?”

“Hmmm I guess so” TJ joked, although it made my face turn red.

“What do you want to do lets so something”

“We can play with the legos”

“Lets build a spaceship!” I exclaimed excitedly reaching for the bin of legos.

“Sounds like a plan”

We played with the legos in silence for a few minutes and I decided to make small talk.

“So I heard that Kristina has a crush on you”

“Really? No way”

“Yeah, I mean you guys hang out together a lot and have a lot in common from what I can tell…”

“Oh? Well I mean we are pretty good friends but I’m not into her that way.”

“Oh is there someone you are interested in?”

“Yeah uh its probably nothing, they probably don’t even like me back”

“Everyone likes you TJ, who is it?”

“I don’t want to say”

“Pleassee”

“Only if you tell me who Lemon Boy is”

“Fine you win, you don’t have to tell me”

“Okay”

We played in silence for a few more minutes

“TJ I’m bored” I whispered softly, putting my poorly made wing of a space craft.

“We can do something else?”

“Like what?” I questioned looking him in the eye. TJ smiled at me, biting his lip

“I don’t want to say”

“Come onnn Im dying here. What should I do?”

“Kiss Me” TJ said, I wasnt sure if it was a joke, it sounded like a command. I felt my cheeks become burning red

“Wh-What?”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said that?”

“Do you actually want me to?”

“I don’t know..”

“Can I?” I questioned smiling softly, a bright blush across my cheeks. TJ nodded and I leaned in resting my forehead against his. I tilted my head to the side and stayed there for a moment before colliding my lips into his.

We kissed for what felt like a century long and I pulled away, taking a sharp breath.

“I never knew you were such a good kisser” TJ joked. I laughed “me neither”

I stared at him for a moment before breaking the silence

“So do you want to go out sometime?”

“I don’t know I have to ask my boyfriend” TJ said nonchalantly

“You’re what-boyfriend?”

“I’m kidding” TJ laughed, “Although I do hope my new boyfriend is you?”

“I’d like that” I smiled softly at him, laying backdown against the hardwood flooring. Everything felt right


	8. Road trip

TJ POV:

I climbed into the passenger side of Cyrus's car. We were driving out to see Andi in New York. We had this trip planned since we found out Andi got accepted into the New York Institute of Art and Design a year ago. Of course there was a few details that changed since then. Buffy and Jonah were supposed to ride with me and Cyrus but Buffy caught a flight over there a week ago and Jonah couldnt get off work.

So that means it just me and Cyrus.. in a small green BMW... alone... for at least two days to and back

I mean dont get me wrong it's not that I didnt love the idea of a road trip with him or the idea of crashing at a hotel after long day of driving. Being alone with him just makes me so nervous, I mean I have been crushing on him since I was 15, that was five years ago and I still like him as much as I did in the beginning if not more. Hes my best friend and I know he wouldn't be upset about me liking him probably. I mean hes out and proud. But I'm not out I'm not proud. I'm afraid that's the way it's always been.

"TJ! My mans you ready to roll" Cyrus pulled me out of my thoughts, his voice filled with enthusiasm. It was cute and I felt a ball grow in the pit of my stomach. _You cant like him TJ its wrong_

"I- uh yeah! Let's go!! NY here we come!"

\---------------

We had left at around 4am on Friday (to beat morning traffic as much as we could). It was now Saturday and there was about 2 hours left of us jamming out to Cavetown, Alec Benjamin, and many other amazing artists when Cyrus's phone went off.

"Who texted me? Can you check?" Cyrus asked only looking away from the road for a moment to look at me.

"Yeah hold up." I grabbed his phone, unlocking it to check the message.

"Uh- it's someone named Johnathon.. he put 'want to come over again tonight?' What do I tell him?"

I looked over at Cyrus who had stopped humming along to the music.

"I- uh tell him um tell him no and I'll talk to him later" he stumbled over his words. I nodded and typed out the text reading it outloud to get approval before pushing send.

"So... is he like your boyfriend or like a hookup or something?" I asked, trying to conceal the jealousy in my voice.

"Wh- no definitely not Teej" he replied defensively

"Hey I'm not judging you just a question"

"Sorry I just.. Hes just a friend. He likes me but it's not mutual and he keeps inviting me over but I'm not into him ya know?"

"Yeah, you should definitely tell him though. Sooner rather than later"

"I know theres a lot of things I should tell a lot of people but sometimes it's scary"

"Yeah there's a few things I'm afraid of saying to so I get you" I looked over at him for a second and smiled. The sun was setting and the glow it created around him was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. I cleared my throat shaking myself out of the thought and adjusted myself so I was facing away from him

"Are you okay Teej?" He put 1 hand on my back, the other still on the wheel.

"Yeah I'm-im fine" I muttered pulling away from his touch.

"You can talk to me about anything TJ I promise"

"I- itll change how you look at me"

"No TJ you're my best friend, I love you man I'm not gona judge you"

I felt my throat tighten at his words "later- on the way home maybe" I tried to respond calmly but my voice broke anyway and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wasnt going to tell him I knew I wasnt. He was gona forget and I'd be off the hook.

\--------

We spent 3 days in NY with Andi before we had to leave. Buffy stayed because her flight wasnt for a couple days. At first the drive was quiet, I was worried he'd bring our conversation up from 3 days prior.

We had been talking about everything really. Our lives, our hopes and dreams. And then the inevitable happened, I should have known better than to think he'd forget.

"What was it that made you cry the other day Teej... you said youd tell me on the way home"

I was driving so I didnt turn to look at him but I knew he was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I wanted to tell him but my dads words from years prior kept playing in my head: _"boys dont like boys TJ, its wrong. Do you want to go to hell? Dishonor our family? Then shape up"_

"I um I dont know what youre talking about Cy, sorry. I guess I forgot"

"Tyler James Kippen you are so full of it. Please talk to me" I looked at him and instantly regretted it. I sighed

"I cant Cyrus. You don't get it. I can't tell you. If I tell you its real- I cant disappoint my family theyll h-hate me" My voice cracked and I put the emergency lights on, pulling to the side of the road.

I put my head down, resting my forehead against the steering wheel. I let out a small sob and shook my head. "I cant do it man"

"TJ hey no no nobody is going to hate you. Youll be okay I promise"

"Cyrus I'm- I'm gay and-" I stopped myself, did I want to do this? My dad's voice echoed in my head and I sighed.

"And?"

"And Im in love with you.. I felt this way since I met you but I was scared. I am scared.. People like me don't deserve people like you... My family is going to hate me. I hate me, there's something wrong with me."

"TJ no there is **_nothing_** wrong with you. You're family is not going to hate you. It might take them time to get used to but Ive met your family and they love you so much. That's not going to change. Im here okay? I love you too"

I looked up at him "You do?"

"Yes I have for a long time. Gosh Teej, and here I thought Jonah was oblivious." He teased and I looked up at him, a smile on my face.

I'm still apprehensive about the future but with him by my side? Well for the first time in ever I actually believe that Im going to be okay


	9. Buttdialed

**_Cyrus POV:_ **

I was home talking to Andi on a Friday. We were chatting about everything and nothing all at once. I had my phone unlocked next to me but wasn’t paying much attention to it. Neither of us were.

“So! Tell me about TJ!! Have you talked to him lately??” Andi was jumpy and excited, shes wanted to know everything since Ive told her about my crush.

I leaned back and sighed slightly laughing.

“Oh im leaning on my phone” i picked it up and kind of cast it to the other side of the bed not caring if i opened any games.

“Nice diversion. seriously tell meee have you told him yet?”

“No I havent told him yet! Hes gona hate me”

“He is not going to hate you because of how you feel.”

“But what if he does what if i ruin every good thing between us..”

“Hes a good person. Hes your best friend even if he doesnt feel the same he’ll totally understand”

“But like its gona hurt when he doesn’t feel the same”

“No. If not when”

“No _when_ there is no way he likes me even the slightest.”

“Well how do you know”

“Because he’s this amazing and athletic guy who everyone swoons over and Im me. Im just this small nerdy guy who cant throw or catch a ball if my life depended on it”

“That doesnt matter Cyrus. Youre his bestfriend you have a big heart and a wonderful sense of humor.”

“But Andi you dont get it. I am completely and utterly in love with TJ and its going to destroy me”

* _‘Cy??’_ *

“What was that?”

“I think it was your phone.”

* _'Cy you buttdialed me buddy’_ *

I grabbed my phone with lightning speed and looked to see who i had called.

“Who is it? Cyrus?”

I pointed the screen towards her.

“TJ.. Cyrus I’m sorry”

“Not your fault”

* _'wait underdog its okay-’_ *

“How much of the conversation did you hear?”

There was a pause at TJs end of the line

“TJ?”

* _'all of it…’_ *

“Oh my god”

“Cyrus calm down”

* _'Cy can we talk about it?’_ *

“No i cant believe this is happening”

I hung up, much to Andis dismay

“Cyrus its okay he didnt seem upset”

“Thats because we didn’t see his initial reaction”

“Cyrus please calm down.”

“I can’t! He just heard me say that I am in _**LOVE**_ with him. He wasn’t meant to know how I felt yet”

“But now that he does you have to face it. Look he’s calling back. Answer it and talk to him”

I looked over at my phone, which was screen up on the bed. My screen was on with TJs name lit up across it

I grabbed the phone and stared at it.

“I-I cant”

“You can”

I shook my head and hit decline. Staring at the screen. It lit up again, with TJs name. I hit decline again

“Andi you should go… im sorry I just i need to be alone for a little while”

“Okay.. im really sorry Cy. I hope everything goes okay”

I waved bye and watched as she walked away. I heard her tell my mom goodbye and the front door click open and shut.

As soon as I heard the door shut i broke down in tears. I grabbed my blanket and sat myself on the floor in my closet. Wrapping myself up in the blankets and closing the closet door before leaning against the corner.

I was on there for awhile when i heard a knock on my bedroom door.

“Im not hungry mom thank you”

“Not your mom…”

“TJ?”

“Can I come in?”

“Okay…”

I heard my door open and shut and stayed in the corner of my closet.

“Cyrus where are you?”

“C-closet”

“Come out please”

“N-no”

“Cyrus seriously. I want to talk to you”

I hesitated for a second before finally opening the door.

“There I opened it..”

“Cyrus come on, come out”

“I don’t want to”

“Cyrus I will drag you out”

I sighed and stepped out of the closet, seeing myself in the mirror hanging on my door. My eyes were all red and puffy. I looked at TJ, he was wearing sweatpants and and a tshirt.

Neither of us said anything. And i kept my gaze to the floor.

“Im sorry”

“Why are you sorry? I was the one sitting on the phone and listening to your conversation”

“I didnt mean for you to hear. I didnt want things to change… and now… ive ruined everything..”

TJs tone became softer

“Cyrus, you didnt ruin anything.. Look I heard what you said. But thats just insecurity talking..”

“No its not- its reality.. you don’t like me you dont have to pretend to spare my feelings”

“Cyrus I do”

I looked up at him confused.

“What?”

“I do like you. I have for awhile.”

I stared at him, at a loss for words.

“I’m not pretending Cy. Youre my best friend. Youre kind, youre funny, youre completely adorable how could i not fall in love with you”

I wiped my eyes and TJ took hold of my hand.

“Cyrus say something?”

“I don’t know what to say..”

“Anything?”

“I love you”

“I love you too.”

TJ smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. The best thing about hugging someone taller than you is that you feel safe.

“What does that make us?” i mumbled into his shirt.

“Well.. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date.. and p-possibly we could be boy-boyfriends?” TJ sounded really flustered

I giggled into his shirt, it was both funny and cute hearing bold, confident TJ sound so nervous and flustered

“Is that a no?” He sounded disappointed and confused.

“You could be pretty oblivious sometimes”

“Can I?”

We both laughed.

“I would love to go on a date with you”

“What about the boyfriends thing?”

“Id love that too”


	10. Familiar Faces

Cyrus's POV:

"I know! I swear I want-" I cut my sentence off short and stared past my friend, Buffy, causing her to turn around and see what had rendered me speechless.

"What the-Is that TJ?" Buffy asked, a little too loud. His head turned towards us and I quickly ducked down to avoid being seen.

"Cyrus what are you-"

"Buffy Shh!" I cut her off, but it was too late. We were noticed and TJ had started over to our table.

"Buffy did we pay already"

"Yeah wh-"

Before she could finish her response I had grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the spoon. I was glad I had given up trying to sit at the counter and let Buffy choose a seat by the exit.

"Cyrus what the heck is going on" Buffy asked after a couple minutes, finally pulling me to a stop.

"I dont- I dont want to see him. Why is he back"

"Cyrus he probably is visiting family. When he left Amber said their mom sent him to some bootcamp program or something, that hed be gone for a couple years, it's been 3 years he might just be back"

"No! No no no! He cant be back I cant- I cant have him around after-" I stopped myself from completing the thought.

"Alright Cyrus come on we are going to your place and you're telling me what the heck is going on. You two were so close up until a week before he left"

Despite my protests Buffy dragged me to my house and upon heading down to the entertainment room in my basement, demanded I tell her what happened. I was hesitant at first, not wanting to relive the memories but the therapist in me thought it might be good for me to talk about so I told her.

**** 3 years ago ****

"TJ, you've had too much to drink. Where did you even get all this you're only 17"

"Ugh mind your business Goodman I get it's in your name but why cant you loosen up? You're being a lame"

I tried to shake off his words, I didnt know why he was acting this way but I tried to convince myself it was the alcohol talking not him.

"Baby you don't mean that, come on let's go wash up and go to bed okay? Come on" I gently took hold of his arm and tried to lead him up the stairs but he quickly yanked away from me.

"Stop calling me that I'm not fucking gay Cyrus. Whatever this is has to stop now it's getting old"

"TJ, I-"

"No dont look at me like that. I'm not gay I never was. Sure you're my friend but I figured I could win you and mess around some"

"I was wh- Is that all I was? Some prize to be won? A toy to be played with? You know what TJ no screw you!" I felt tears well up in my eyes and tried to stop them from falling but still they rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry. Cyrus dont cry please I'm sorry" TJ's tone and attitude changed and I didnt know what to believe. He was drunk and unstable.

"Just- just stop talking let's get you to bed"

"Cy I love you baby" he smiled softly at me, it was like he didnt remember the things he had said just a moment before

"Mhm come on into bed you go" I replied setting a trashcan down next to him. I decided not to sleep in his bed and took some blankets and pillows down stairs to the couch. I was woken up to the sound of TJ's voice the next morning.

"H-hey Cy goodmorning baby, how come you slept down here?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night?"

"No not really, but based on the massive headache I have right now and the fact that I reek of liquor, I assume I got drunk"

"That you did. As well as say some pretty nasty stuff"

"Oh no Cy I-"

"Dont. Just- Don't okay? Dont say sorry because itd be nothing more than empty air you dont even remember." I cut him off, a sense of bitterness in my tone.

"Cy what did i- what did I say?"

"I was you're prize, just a toy to be won.. You're not gay."

"Cyrus Im s-"

"Dont. Dont say it. Dont tell me you're sorry you dont mean it"

"I didnt mean for that to come out then I didn't-"

"So it was true?"

"No I-"

"Just- stop already TJ you're not helping. You were right about one thing last night. This needs to stop. I'm tired of being pushed around- pushed away when other people are around. The truth came out TJ, hopefully you can too" with tears running down my face I took my chance to leave at that. I never wanted to see him again.

****current time****

I looked up at Buffy who had a a soft expression on her face. I wiped tears away from my own as she pulled me into a hug

"Oh Cyrus you didnt deserve that. Not at all, nobody can treat my best friend like that. I'm gona go find him" she stated, getting up from the couch.

"Buffy no. That was 3 years ago, I should be over it by now"

"But you're not"

"I know I'm not Buffy but he probably doesn't even remember"

Buffy sighed but agreed to let things be and I heard a familiar knock pattern on my door.

"TJ's here..." I said a slight panic rising in me

"How do you know"

"That's his knock. Everytime he used to visit he would knock a bunch of times in a heartbeat rhythm"

"I'll kick him out-"

"No no just- you go home I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Fine okay"

We walked upstairs to the front door together and I opened it, sure enough it was TJ

"Hey Buffy.. Cyrus" TJ greeted us shly

"Kippen" Buffy responded coldly before walking out the door to leave "Bye Cyrus see you later" I waved for a moment before turning back to the blue eyed boy standing on my front porch.

"TJ..."

"Can I come in? Please we really should talk"

"About what? Theres nothing to talk about"

"About what happened before I left"

"I dont know what you mean" I responded playing dumb.

"Cyrus we both know that's not true or you wouldnt have run away at the spoon like you did." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed stepping out of the doorway and letting him in. We sat down in the kitchen and I made him a cup of coffee.

"Cyrus I never meant to hurt you. The things I said- they weren't meant to be taken like that. I just I was drunk and I guess the delivery wasnt great"

"Yeah no kidding" I responded coldly, scoffing at him.

"I did love you Cyrus- I do. I just was scared. The day before.. my mom found out. She started screaming at me because she had seen us kissing. I- I panicked she had seen us on a nanny cam she told me to breakup with you. I never meant to but I knew the camera was there and I guess I just couldnt convey that I was acting.. she sent me away anyway"

"TJ.. I didn't- I didnt know.. I'm sorry"

"How were you supposed to?"

"I could have let you talk that morning... tell me..."

"It wasnt you're fault Cyrus"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "yes it was! All these years I spent mad at you and it was my fault. I should have just let you explain and this wouldnt have happened I wouldn't have-" suddenly I felt TJs hands on my wrists as his lips pressed against mine. He started to pull away and then leaned back in, slowly loosening his grip on my wrists. Once he pulled away I took a deep breath

"God I missed that" he whispered softly

"Me too" I replied.

We sat there and talked for hours, we had 3 years of making up to do. And 3 years of anger, pain, and betrayal to deal with. But we had each other and that's what mattered.


	11. All because of Fate

TJ’s POV:

It had been a normal winter day, nothing out of the ordinary. I woke up on time, made it to work and the same coffee shop I’ve been working at the past 2 years.

On my way home I decided to take the long way home and walk through the park. Since it was only 2 minutes from my dorm,I stopped at a bench for a little while and was approached by a dog. At first I was nervous it appeared to be a puppy but nonetheless it was a big dog and I had no idea where its owner was. The dog approached me timidly and nudged my hand with its snout. It was then I decided everything was okay.

 _“Hi baby, where are your parents huh? Are they around”_ I looked around the park, it appeared I was the only person crazy enough to be out here in mid December. Deciding not to leave the dog out in the cold I took it home with me.

 _“Alright girlie you need a name, just until I can find your parents. How about Daisy? No that’s no good. I’ll just call you Puppy. Sound good?”_ I looked over at the dog who had already made itself at home and was currently sleeping on the floor by my bed. Luckily for me my roommate was off visiting family for winter break. I just hoped that the campus security wouldn’t get on me. My dorm doesnt allow pets.

I decided to put up “found dog” posters around campus with my name and cell phone number in case someone was trying to find Puppy. After about a week I was sitting on my couch watching tv with Puppy and my phone rang with an unknown number

_“Heyo this is TJ Kippen, who’s speaking?”_

_Hi you dont know me but my name is Cyrus Goodman- I saw your poster about the found dog. I think you have my dog. Golden Lab? Girl?_

I looked down at Puppy and sighed, I was hoping no one would claim her so I could keep her but I know if it was the other way around I would want my dog back too.

_“Yeah thats the one”_

_Oh my god thank you so much I’ve been searching for her! Where can I meet you?_

_“Um can you come down to my dorm today? Building 6, room 101.”_ I assumed he was a student since I only really put the flyers around campus

_Yes of course I’ll be there in an hour!_

After a few more words we both hung up and I got myself dressed as well as tidied up a bit. I had bought Puppy a couple things, nothing much just a collar, a leash, and a few toys. I put the toys in a bag and put on the collar, setting the leash on the coffee table. I pat her on the head and heard a knock on my door.

I answered it to probably the cutest person I had ever seen on campus.

_“TJ Kippen?”_

_“Y-Yeah that’s m-my name, come in?”_ I stuttered over my words and stepped out of the door frame to let the boy in.

He had a smaller frame than me, he was maybe a foot shorter than me? And he had the prettiest brown eyes.I noticed he had a pride pin on the beanie he was wearing.

He came inside and was immediately greeted by the dog once he stepped into the living room.

_“Fate! Oh my gosh I’m so glad you’re safe I was so worried! Never do that to me again!”_

_“Fate? That’s a cute dog name. How did she get out?”_

_“Oh well my ex boyf- my ex and I were arguing and- well things happened and I guess she got scared and tore a hole in the screen door.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry to hear that man went thro a break up and lost your dog that had to suck”_

_“Losing my dog definitely did but we had already been broken up for awhile. He- they were toxic I’m better off”_

_“Thats a good way of thinking… I like the pride pin by the way, Its cute”_ I smiled

His hand flew to his beanie as if he forgot it was there. His expression further proved the idea that he had.

“ _O-oh thanks.”_ He smiled shyly.

_“I’d like to have some kind of pride stuff in here but I think my roommate would freak if he knew.”_

_“Y-youre-”_

_“Gay? Yeah it’s not a bad word Cyrus..”_

_“Yeah.. I am too by the way”_

_“I thought so”_ I teased him, he laughed softly in response.

After awhile Cyrus and I had got pretty close. We ended up dating and moving in together. We kept Fate with us at all times and on our 4 year anniversary I decided to ask him to spend the rest of forever with me,Spoiler alert he said yes.

And so here I am, 5 years after meeting him and ready for the rest of forever because as of a few hours ago we are now Mr and Mr Kippen-Goodman. I never could have dreamed for such a perfect man to spend my life with. But here he is, all because of Fate.


	12. Secrets

Cyrus’s POV:

I walked down the path that lead to the treehouse in my boyfriend’s backyard, looking around to make sure nobody was around to see me. We had been dating for 9 months but still snuck around, still too scared to tell people. I climbed up the ladder to _our_ spot. A beat up tree house that we had cleaned up and renovated by ourselves. We painted the walls, put a small carpet down, got a few beanbags and added a few other small furnishings just to make it homey.

I looked down one more time to make sure no one is around, of course no one was. It was 5am, the sun wasnt even completely out yet. I popped my head in and scanned the room, TJ had turned the fairy lights on probably when he got in. I smiled softly, he was curled up fast asleep on one of the bean bags. I climbed in and latched the door shut behind me before crawling over to him and wrapping my arms around him

“Pst hey baby Im here” I whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

His eyes fluttered for a moment before he opened them and looked at me with a smile. “Hi there handsome. What time is it?”

“Its about 10 minutes till 5” i replied checking the time on my phone.

“Youre late Cy” he pouted pulling me closer.

“I know I’m sorry my mom left to work late. I had to wait till she left” I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, “you know it’d be so much easier if I could tell her” I sighed.

“Babe.. we talked about this so much. Im not ready to tell our parents, not yet Im sorry” he looked sad and i felt bad for bringing it up but I want to tell people, I was proud to be able to say TJ Kippen is _my_ _**boyfriend.**_

“I know I just- can’t we at least tell our friends? I mean Buffy and Andi are already putting 2 and 2 together and I want to tell them before they figure it out themselves.”

“I know Cy I know I just- what if they slip and tell Amber? She’ll probably tell our parents and-”

“TJ I know Amber, you could kill someone and she wouldn’t tell a soul. But I get it we can wait till you’re ready, its okay” I assured him, although it really wasnt. I was truly getting tired of sneaking around to spend time with him. I felt terrible lying to my parents about where I was going and what I was doing, but I do it because I love him.

“I know, we will in a little while. Lets go back to sleep for now. I love you Cy” he mumbled into my shirt

“I love you too dear” I put my head down as i started to let my mind drift until we were both sound asleep.

_________________________________________

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of soft music playing. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around to try and find the source of the music, but couldn’t. I couldn’t even find TJ. I checked the time and saw that it was now 11:30 am. I assumed TJ had gone to the house for food and popped my head out of the door. TJ was in the backyard playing music from the radio.

“Hey! Youre awake! Come down I have a surprise for you” TJ greeted me and I smiled before climbing down.

I didnt pay much attention to the surroundings and walked over to him and wrapping my arms around him. TJ chuckled nervously and I pulled away

“Whats wro-” I cut myself off and looked away to notice that our friends were here. I quickly took several steps away

“S-sorry still waking up I didnt mean to- whats going on” i stumbled over my words in panic.

TJ laughed, “Its ok babe I was messing with you, I told them. Happy birthday my love” he moved forward and wrapped his arms around me.

“So when did you guys get together?” Andi asked curiously.

“About 9 months ago.. in September” I replied, wrapping my arm around TJ’s waist.

“I KNEW IT ANDI JONAH YOU BOTH OWE ME $5” Buffy cheered causing Jonah and Andi to groan in disappointment

“Hey well we should go, let these two enjoy their day. See you both at the party right?” Jonah nudged the girls

“Definitely” I replied with a smile.

Me and TJ waved as they walked away and I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday Underdog. No more secrets”

“What about our parents?”

“Mine are home now, do you want to go now?” He asked a smile plastered on his face. I smiled back and nodded.

~We came out to all 3 sets of parents by the end of the day. All of which had wonderful reactions as well as a few “yeah we already knew” reactions. But either way I couldnt be happier than I was today. I dont care if the world knows what my secrets are. I have _him_ and thats all that matters.


	13. About a bench

Cyrus’s POV:

The party got to be to much for me so I made my way to the backyard. TJ was by himself sitting on a bench looking up at the stars.

"Can I sit?” I asked motioning to the spot beside him

“Sure” he smiled at me, scooting just a little to make sure there was space for me.

We sat in silence for a moment before I decided to talk

“I saw Kira show up.. did you invite her?” I looked at TJ, who had turned to look towards the house

“I didn’t invite her but I told her I was here” he responded, turning back to face me

“Oh she probably came to find you.. You guys are cute together” I cleared my throat to hide the hint of jealousy in my voice

“Hey you dont have to be jealous Cy. Shes just my friend.. and youre still my bestfriend” he smiled me, but I didnt smile back.

“Im not, its fine I was probably deluding myself anyway” I looked down at our hands.

“Cyrus is there something you want to tell me” he intertwined his pinky with mine and I felt my face turn pink.

“I- no theres not”

“Can I tell you something?” He nudged my knee with his softly and I looked up

“Of course you can TJ”

“Im gay… youre the first person I’ve told”

“I’m glad you were able to trust me.. I am too by the way. I was embarrassed to tell you”

“Why would you be embarrassed?”

“Because well-” I paused turning away from him. Gently he put his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. I felt my face turn red and I bit the inside of my lip.

“Because why Cy? Its okay” he smiled, slowly pulling his hand away.

“Because I- I like you” I said, barely a whisper. I put my head down and felt TJ intertwine the rest of our fingers so he was holding my hand.

“I like you to Cyrus. I thought it was obvious”

I laughed, “wow I guess I am more oblivious than Jonah.. Andi and Buffy kept saying that and I didnt believe them”

“Yeah, I wasnt exactly sneaky about it Muffinn”

I giggled, “thats a new nickname. Its cute”

“Its not new I just never let you hear me call you it” we smiled at each other for awhile before Andi came outside to call us in, unaware of the moment she was crashing. We looked at each other and laughed

“Guess we have to go inside” he said standing up, putting his hand out.

“Guess we do” I smiled, getting up and taking his hand.


	14. Falling for you

TJ’s POV:

“I just- being around him makes me so happy and nervous at the same time ya know??” I looked my friend, Reed, with hopeful eyes. Being around Cyrus has been giving me all sorts of weird feelings lately. Its weird.

“Look Kippen, either you admit youre crushing on him or I am going to literally MAKE you.”

“Nono you’re totally tripping dude i don’t like him that way. Hes me friend, my pal. Its totally platonic” I said to assure him although it soundes more like I was trying to convince myself.

A couple days later I was hanging out with Cyrus, and Reed’s words echoed through my head. I didnt have a crush on him did I? I mean sure hes cute and his eyes shine perfectly from every angle and…

I DO have a crush on him. Why am I like this!? No this is his fault if he wasnt just so adorable all the time I wouldn’t have a crush on him. If Buffy hadn’t made me get him that muffin that day I probably wouldnt have even met him. Its her fault.

I sighed at put my chin in my knees. He was talking about the dinosaur exhibit he went to over the weekend. His words coming out so full of passion and excitement.

This is only a crush right? It’ll go away, I’ll totally get over it. I’ll just pretend not to notice how cute he is until I forget that I think he’s cute.. and probably the nicest person I have met. The most selfless person I will ever meet. God this is gona be hard. Thats okay, I’ll just not hang out with him for a few days, the feelings will go away. I only feel like this because of the things Reed said. Yeah its just because of what he said, I didnt actually fall for Cyrus, Reed just got in my head. These feelings are temporary.

—-

After a couple of weeks of not being able to hang out with Cyrus, not because I didnt want to, I flopped at that part, but just because we were both genuinely busy, we decided to hang out at the Spoon. I got there and he was already waiting for me.

I noticed him before he had noticed me. I stood there quietly admiring him for a couple seconds before shaking myself out of it. What am I doing? This is gona ruin our friendship. I can’t like him I simply cant.

Nervously I made my way to him and sat across from him in the booth. Usually I’d have sat next to him, but today I just couldnt.

“Hey TJ! I missed you!!” His voice was high, I could hear the affection in it. We were best friends how could I let this happen? What was I thinking?

“Hey I missed you too Underdog. What’ve you been up to?” I said, smiling softly at him.

“Oh well I have mostly been studying for finals. Andi was teaching me how to do different crafts and I made you this!” He pulled a small handmade shadow box out from under the table. It was made from what looked like popsicle sticks and toothpicks. Glitter and pompoms covered the surface.

“Well actually, Andi made it but I helped! And i decorated it” he said enthusiastically, handing me the box. I turned it around and saw he hand painted basketballs in random places and my school jersey number on the back. The backdrop of the box was a picture of us.

I smiled, I dont deserve him as a friend. Maybe that’s why the universe had me fall for him. Because I simply dont deserve him

Thats okay though actually. Hes my friend and I can live with that. I can be hopelessly in love and just be his friend. Thats good enough right? I’ll die alone but at least he still gets to be in my life.

When we got up and left. We ended up heading to the park. While we were walking Cyrus tripped, and in an attempt to save him I ended up tripping myself and pulling him towards me at the same time. He landed flat ontop of me and it took me a second to process what had happened. Then suddenly it hit me, we were kissing. I pulled away and attempted to pull myself out from under him.

“I-I am so sorry” we both murmured out in unison. He got off of me and stood up. I stood myself up and dusted my clothes off. Did that really happen?

“Im so sorry TJ- I didnt mean to do we were just so close and i just- I dont know what came over me” wait what? He kissed me we didnt land like that. I replayed the event in my head, the initial shock now worn off.

He had tripped, I grabbed his arm and also tripped, pulling him towards me he landed on me instead of the ground. I was filled with panic but he didnt land with his lips against mine. He leaned in- he kissed me and I was kissing back. I didnt even realize.

“Dont be sorry- I- Are you okay? You didnt get hurt”

“I’m fine-youre the one who hit the ground. Finish youre thought? You what?”

“I kinda-I liked it. The kiss I mean. I- I have a crush on you. I was trying to hide it because I know theres no way you like me back but I-”

“TJ what? No way I like you back? I literally just kissed you. And here I thought Jonah was oblivious” he laughed, god i love his smile.

“I- wait you like me back?” I asked him hopefully.

“Duh! How could I not ??” He ~~smiled~~ \- no he _beamed_ at me.

“Well- i just- what am I meant to do with this information?”

“You can ask me on a date”

“i can ask you on a date? Ask you on a date.. OH Ask you- Will you go on a date with me?” I rambled, eventually getting to the point.

“Yes, definitely” he smiled.

Well who wouldve thought, maybe crushes work out sometimes after all.


	15. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ has suffered with poor mental health for a lot of his life. He hasn’t had an episode in about 4 months. Hes been dating his boyfriend, Cyrus for 3 months and Cyrus has yet to experience one of TJs episodes. Although they’ve known each other for almost 2 years, TJ just hasn’t let Cyrus in enough for Cyrus to be there or notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw mentions of anxiety depression and self harm

**TJ’s POV:**

I stared at the blank wall across from my bed. I’ve been sitting here at the head of my bed with my knees to my chest for nearly two hours. I started spiraling 2 days ago, and havent eaten since i think monday morning, its now Wednesday afternoon. I put my head against my knees and sighed. The voice in my head was getting louder, and louder.

_“Your not worth it” “nobody cares” “give up” “you know you want to” “just do it” “Cyrus doesnt care either dont text him” “youre bugging him” “you deserve to be alone” “youre stupid” “worthless”_

I screamed out into the emptiness of my house. I got off the bed and stood in front of the mirror **_“I hate you!”_** I screamed into the mirror promptly punching my reflection. The glass shattered and I screamed in a mix of pain and fustration. I knocked the mirror onto it’s side causing the rest of the glass to break. ** _“I hate you”_** I whimpered crying softly falling to my knees surrounded by broken glass. I sat against my bed crying, fiddling with a piece of broken glass

_“You’re not worth it” “nobody cares about you” “alone” “you don’t deserve to live” “you’re gona die alone”_

I screamed again as if it could force the voices to stop. I pressed the sharp part of the glass into my thigh wincing at the pain as it broke skin. I heard foot steps on the stairs and put my hand over my mouth to stifle my crying, knowing my mom wouldn’t open the door unless she heard me. I heard a knock at the door and I felt my heart drop into my stomach

“TJ can I come in- I - I heard you yelling” I winced at the sound of Cyrus voice. I forgot he was supposed to come over today.

“N-no hold on- wa-wait” I whimpered trying to find something to cover up the cuts on my thighs.

“TJ what’s going on?” Cyrus questioned starting to open the door. I scrambled to get up accidentally cutting my arm on a piece of glass. I gasped immediately groaning as i pulled myself onto the bed. Cyrus had already completely opened the door and looked around the room

“TJ! Baby what happened” Cyrus gasped rushing over to me.

“Im-im fine” i mumbled wiping a tear away from my face

“TJ no you’re bleeding hold on stay there” He responded and he went into my bathroom. He left the bathroom with anything that I could potentially hurt myself with in a plastic bin i kept my shampoo bottles in. He went back in and started running the water putting the stopper in. He grabbed a towel and wet it. He walked back over to me and pressed it against my arm

“Hold this here im going to get another for your leg” he walked back into the bathroom and got another towel and repeated his steps, pressing it against my leg.

“You don’t have to do this.. Im going to be fine”

“You will be fine. But you’re not right now and I’m going to be here for you because I love you” He looked up at my with a gentle smile on his face, it was the first I love you.

“I love you to Cy. Thank you for being here” I whispered crying. Cyrus stood up and hugged me

“Of course I’m here for you always. Now come on the bathtub should be done filling up.” He led me to the bathroom being sure I avoided the broken glass on the floor. He turned off the water and pulled a towel from the cabinet and placing it on the counter. “I’ll get you some clean clothes let me know if you need me I’ll be in the room” He smiled at me and walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open just enough so he’d be able to hear me. After a couple minutes he came back in and put some clothes on the counter, keeping his gaze to the ground.

I got out of the bathroom and changed. He had left a tanktop and a pair of basketball shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and was shocked. He had cleaned up my room, not even just the glass my whole room, and even changed my bed sheets.

“Cyrus you didnt have to do this” I said startling him as he hadn’t heard me come out of the bathroom.

“I know, but a clean room can help mental health and I wasn’t just going to leave the glass everywhere, thats dangerous. Come here, sit at the edge of the bed.” He motioned to the bed and I obliged sitting down. He turned and got some bandages and some neosporin.

“This might burn Im sorry. Just squeeze my hand if it does” he said as he put some on hand. He put out the other hand as he started to apply it to the cuts on my leg. I held his hand, not because it hurt but because I appreciated him. He put a small amount more on his hand and applied it to my arm.

He pulled his hand away and grabbed the bandages, “Tell me if its too tight” he said as he started to wrap it around my arm, and then my leg. Checking to see how tight it was.

“Is that ok? Not too loose, not too tight”

“Yeah its okay. Thank you Cyrus, it means a lot to me”

“Yeah of course, next time you start to feel like this call me I’ll be down here as fast as possible and we’ll make sure you don’t get here. And if you do get here I’ll be here to pull you out”

“I love you so much” I whispered, hugging him as tears rolled down my face

“I love you too Teej I love you so much. Come on lie down, we’ll take a nap.” Cyrus said softly as we both laid down facing each other. He kissed my forehead and I smiled, slowly starting to fall asleep.


	16. On The Stairwell

**TJs POV:**

Cyrus and I had stayed after school to study but not much of that was happening, I mean I was trying but I couldnt concentrate. We were sitting in the stair well and Cryus was talking aboutpolychromios-nomials- polynomials and I got lost in a day dream, staring up at him. I couldnt help it, he was just so- he’s so beautiful. Ive had a crush on him for ages, I cant even physically remember not being completely in love with him.

“Tj? Earth to Tj???”

“Huh? Oh. Sorry”

“Tj what is going on with you lately? Is everything all right because you havent been able to focus lately and I really want you to pass this class so you dont have to do summer school”

It was nice knowing he wanted to spend time with me but I felt sad because there was no way he felt the same way as me. He was my best friend and I never wanted that to change

“Tj? Whats wrong”

I stood up and took a step down taking a deep sigh. I wanted to tell him how I felt, maybe if I told him how I felt it would be easier to focus. I felt a lump grow in my throat and it occurred to me, it could get harder I could lose my tutor.

Cyrus stood up now too turning me around to face him. He was a couple steps higher in the stairwell making us the same height.

“Tj whats wrong? You can talk to me about anything”

“I-I cant” i felt tears welling up in my eyes. “I can’t tell you this”

Cyrus looked at me both confused and concerned

“Why? Tj its okay please talk to me”

“You’ll hate me” my voice cracked and I put my head down to face the floor

“I could never hate my best friend. Not even if you killed somebody-you didnt kill anyone right?

I laughed softly and wiped my eyes denying the tears ability to fall

"Definitely didnt kill someone”

“Okay good.” He reached out and grabbed my hand using his other hand to lift my chin to face him, “Talk to me Teej”

“I- I like you”

He didnt say anything, just squeezed my hand, I felt a ball regret forming in my stomach

“I had a crush on you from the day I met you and I cant think of a time that I wasnt super in love with you and I dont want you to hate me but I cant not tell you anymore.”

He stared at me and i broke eye contact looking at the floor

“Tj..” he trailed off letting go of my hand and bringing it to my face. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

“Im sorry I shouldnt have said anything. You cant even respond to me. Classic Tj has to ruin everything” I was aware I rambling but couldnt help but keep going as I felt tears rolling down my face

“I had to go and ruin a good thing and now Ive lost my best friend and my world basically and Im going to have no one and im going to fail math because my math tutor hates me. And i should go-”

I turned to grab my things and Cyrus grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him.

He said nothing as he cupped my face with his hands.

“Im so sorry I ruin everything and I’ll find another tutor I’ll-”

I was cut off by Cyrus as he leaned in and without a word started kissing me. It felt like my world stopped for ages even though it was likely a few seconds. He pulled away and put his forehead against mine

“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now”

“Wha-what”

“You could be pretty oblivious ya know?”

“Cyrus, please don’t play with my emotions if you dont like me say it…”

“TJ Kippen I am so in love with you.”

I put my head in his shoulder and let myself cry from relief. Cyrus kissed my head and let me go.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	17. Marry You

Cyrus POV:

I paced back and forth the living room of my 2 bedroom apartment. TJ was at work and I had Andi, Buffy, and Jonah over trying to prepare for my date with him tonight. It wasn’t our first date, and hopefully not our last. It was just our normal Friday Date Night, except it wasn’t. Not for me anyway. You see I had been planning to propose to TJ for months and today was finally the day, and man were nerves hitting hard.

“Cyrus! Cyrus stop!” Andi exclaimed pulling me from my thoughts, while Buffy grabbed my shoulders to stop me from pacing.

“Everything is going to be fine Cyrus. He’s going to say yes” Buffy loosened her grip on my shoulders and we sat down across from Andi and Jonah. 

“But what if he doesn’t! What if he says um! What if he says he has to use the bathroom and leaves! What if-”

“Cyrus!” All three shouted, stopping my ramble from going further.

“He’s going to say yes Cy-guy” Jonah smiled softly at me

“Just relax, breathe Cyrus. There is no reason to stress out” Andi squeezed my hand softly.

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one proposing!” I exclaimed back frantically, causing the whole group to laugh

“Well Cyrus, may we remind you she proposed to Amber, and was not nearly this stressed” Buffy laughed, shoving me playfully.

“Yeah well- that was different okay!” I put my head down on the table.

“Cyrus I promise you it’s going to be okay” Buffy put a hand on my shoulder

“But what if it’s not. We couldn’t be more different. What if- what if he’s only dating me still because he feels bad? I’m sure he’s gotten tired of me complaining all the time. Or tired of having to deal with me on bad days, which are often I-” I cut myself off and sighed

“Cy have you seen the way he looks at you?” Andi questioned

“Or how he talks about you, man when you aren’t around he talks about you as if you were water and he was dying of thirst.” Jonah stated laughing softly

“And when we play basketball all I have to do is shout ‘hey Cyrus’ and he gets distracted instantly and starts fixing his hair” Buffy added and I shoved her playfully

“Hey that’s cheating! You use me to cheat” I joked

“I don’t use you to cheat. I use your name, there’s a difference Cy” she teased

“Still!” I smiled softly before taking a deep breath

“Alright lets get you ready its already 7, he’ll be here in a few minutes. So that means you don’t have much of a head start” Andi announced 

As if he had been summoned, we heard TJ’s keys jingle and he walked in.

“You guys! I was waiting for you to buzz me up for 15 minutes! Where are your phones!?” Marty exclaimed walking in behind TJ.

“Oops sorry love” Buffy greeted her boyfriend with a kiss

“I still don’t get why you are all here to help us get ready. Its just date night, we do this every week” TJ laughed as he put his keys on the counter.

“Because we haven’t helped you get ready for a date night in awhile and we have nothing better to do so me and Andi are making the boys help” Buffy replied. TJ believed that because luckily enough for us that was exactly like something they would do.

“Alright no more chit chat. TJ hurry and take a shower. A FAST shower, Me and Jonah are helping Cyrus so by the time you get out we should have already picked out clothes and whatever hair supplies we need and made it into the guest room. Marty and Buffy are helping you in the main bedroom ok? ok. Lets go!” Andi order and we all followed commands.

~~~

It took about half an hour to get me ready, it took TJ 10 minutes longer because of his shower. Jonah, Andi, and I had been seated in the living room when Buffy and Marty made their way into the hall.

“Cyrus Goodman, may we now present to you the boy you are for some reason in love with..” Buffy started, causing me to blush.

“Mr. TJ Kippen! Can you take the floor please” Marty finished as they moved out of the way to reveal TJ. I stood up and smiled at him

“You look- you look amazing TJ.” I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Same to you darling dearest” TJ smiled at me, softly leaning in to kiss me.

“Ok! Hurry go your reservations are in 15 minutes!” Buffy shouted pulling us apart and rushing us out the door.

“Alright Driscoll we’re going. And hey guys? Don’t be here when we get home yeah?” TJ smirked at them and a blush crept along my face as they all agreed they’d be gone.

~~~

After dinner I ended up in the drivers side of our car, with TJ in the passenger seat unsure of where we were going.

“Hey you missed the turn” TJ instructed pointed backwards

“No I didn’t we aren’t going home love” I smiled, softly pressing my hand against my sweater pocket where the box, holding the ring, was located.

“Where are we going? I want to go home and have you to myself. I don’t want to share you anymore today, I wanted to show you something” TJ whined. I giggled in response.

“We are going to the park. We haven’t been to the swings in awhile, I miss them” I smiled. 

It was only half a lie. We _were_ going to the swings, and it had been awhile. But we weren’t going because I missed them. That’s where I was going to propose. It had been the first place we truly got to talk to each other, where we had made up after our first big fight, where we had our first kiss, where we went after our first date, where he asked me on our first date... Its a spot thats special to us in a way most people wouldn’t get and that’s what made it the perfect spot to propose.

We pulled into the park and I looked towards the swings and smiled. Buffy and Andi had went ahead and put up fairy lights hanging from the swings. I knew they were still here but wasn’t sure where. Andi was here to take pictures and I knew Buffy was with her and possibly one of the boys since it was dark out.

“What the- Why is there lights on the swing set?” TJ questioned

“Just another service they provide” I smiled and TJ gave me a confused look and I laughed, “Andi and Buffy knew I was bringing you here, they must’ve done this.” 

“Wow they really weren’t joking when they said they had nothing better to go” TJ laughed as we sat side by side on the swings. We sat in silence for awhile before TJ broke the silence.

“Do you remember the first time we were here? You were singing your swing set song”

“Yeah I still remember it too. Legs go up, legs go down that’s how we make the swing go round. Drag your feet you go slow, the more you drag the less you go..” I paused, a light blush growing across my face, “God I was embarrassing.” 

“I thought it was endearing. I asked if you had a song for the slides but I didn’t expect you to actually have one”

“Oh my gosh tell me you don’t remember that” I laughed

“Oh I definitely remember! We go down, We say yay. We don’t climb up thats the wrong way.”

“No o m g stop TJ why do you remember that!?”

“Because it was cute.. God I still remember how nervous you were though I feel bad, you were scared of me”

“That was because I didn’t know you. You can be intimidating you know” I smiled at the memory of that conversation

“I remember.. that moment was so powerful.. I think that was when I had fully accepted I had a crush on you” TJ smiled

“When did you start falling for me?” I asked curiously, a mischievous smile on my face. I had wanted to know the answer for so long but he never told me.

“Remember that night at the basketball game? I wasn’t playing and you went to check on me and I tried to push you away but of course that didn’t work. I think the moment I realized was I was falling was when I said I didn’t want to tell people about my learning disability.. You said its an overused buzzword, there was nothing wrong with me. That was the moment I realized I was screwed, I had fallen for you.” he smiled softly at me and I took his hand

“Well for me, I realized it later.. I had had a crush before but it was different. It was like a hype thing for me. You? I fell for you slowly then all at once..” I paused and TJ let out a soft laugh

“Did you really just quote the fault in our stars?” He nudged me a bright smile on his face.

“Yes now shush so I can finish.” I paused and kissed his nose before continuing. “I think the moment I started to fall was when you apologized to a trashcan to sit with us” I laughed, “But that wasn’t the moment I realized. For me the moment I realized was when you rapped an apology to Buffy”

“Oh God you remember that? Please don’t repeat it” TJ laughed and started swinging a little higher

“I do remember but I won’t sing it because you asked..” I paused its now or never right? “Hey stop swinging babe I want to ask you something”

I watched as TJ slowed his swing to a stop, “Sure whats wrong love?”

I took a deep breath and nodded, “TJ I love you more than anyone in this world, I don’t think I could live without you in my life. It has been 13 years since we met, 11 since we started dating.” I paused kneeling and pulling the box out of my pocket, revealing the ring inside it.

“Cyrus..” TJ whispered, tears in his eyes

“I would be the luckiest guy on the planet if you said yes... Thelonious Jagger Kippen.. Will you marry me?”

“Cyrus I- um-”

“Um? No don’t say um” I stood up in a panic and took his silence as an opportunity to panic. “Um means no, We are going to be like Bex and Bowie. You’re going to say um and then in a few months you’ll ask and I’ll say um and then a few months after we’ll both say yes but then you’ll say no and the-”

I was cut off suddenly as TJ pressed his lips against mine, kissing me until he felt I had relaxed.

“Cyrus the answer is yes, it was always going to be yes” He said, seconds after pulling away

“But you said um... um means no...” I replied, avoiding his eyes.

He lifted my chin with his hand so I was looking at him, “Cyrus I said um because you beat me to the punchline” He smiled softly and I gave him a look of confusion. He reached down and pulled a small red box similar to the one I had dropped on the floor in panic.

“I was going to propose too... at dinner but Buffy and Marty said to wait, I guess they wanted you to beat me”

“They wanted to take pictures, they’re hiding somewhere watching” I laughed pulling him closer to me.

He laughed too, wrapping his arms around my waist, our faces inches away from each other. “So what do you say... Will You Marry me Underdog?”

“Absolutely Teej. Will you marry me?”

“Yes” He replied closing the gap between us, kissing me as he lifted me up and spun. “Yes absolutely yes” He continued happily as he put me down.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, Only to be disturbed by the sound of Andi dropping her camera and not so quietly cursing Jonah for pushing her. We laughed turning to where we had heard our friends. This is what I had to look forward to for the rest of forever, I couldn’t be more thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gona be mean and leave it off at TJ saying um and then reblog with the rest but I didn’t. Your welcome lol. This was longer than I meant for it to be but I hope you liked it


	18. Picnic in the park

TJ's POV:

Cyrus has been really busy finishing the last of his exams so i took it upon myself to plan out a perfect date and allow him to just relax.

I checked the time on my phone and realized that if i wanted to make it to Cyrus's house before 7pm i needed to leave now. I gathered all the things that I needed and put them in the trunk and started over to his house. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Cyrus sitting by his bedroom window, still getting ready, so I turned off the car and walked up to the door. He had given me a key a couple months ago so I just let myself in. Closing the door behind me I started walking towards the stairs, glancing into the dining room where he still had books laid out across the table. 

"Cyrus! Im here" i shouted walking up the stairs. He didn't respond so I lightly knocked on the door before letting myself into his room.

"Hey cutie you ready for our date?" I smiled wrapping my arms around him from behind. He was sat at the vanity desk trying to fix his hair. He laughed, placing a kiss on my hand.

"I don't know you wouldnt tell me where we are going. Am i underdressed?" He looked into the mirror and tugged on his shirt. He was wearing a black button up paired with some blue jeans.

"You look like perfection to me love"

"Hmm if you say so, let me grab my phone and we can go"

___________________________

We arrived at the park and I was pleased to see that it was mostly empty.

"The park? What are we doing at the park at 7:30?" He looked at me confused. I smiled mischievously and got out of the car running to his side and opening the door for him. He took my hand and got out of the car. 

"The sunset is almost upon us, we have to hurry" i smiled opening the trunk and pulling out the wicker picnic basket. 

Hand in hand we walked over to our spot by the swings. With the help of Andi and Buffy it had been set up as the perfect picnic spot before we had got there. I wondered if the had left when we got here or if they were still hiding out somewhere. I shrugged it off and smiled at Cyrus as he went wide eyed at the sight. I had given them things to put out for me, just before we got there so nobody would steal them, and they really made it special with the few things i had: a blanket, flowers, tealight candles (battery operated), and some pillows. 

We sat down together and i put down the basket 

"TJ you didn't have to do so much! It's too much!"

"You deserve the world, its the least that could be done." I smiled opening the basket, "the food isn't super fancy but i got some of your favorites" i laughed, pulling out some baby taters, fruit, and a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.

"TJ.." Cyrus looked at me with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. 

"I love you so much" i whispered, kissing the top of his head

"I love you more" he replied and i smiled. 

__________________________

After we ate i threw away our trash and placed the plastic containers back into the basket. The stars had come out so we laid down looking up at them. Cyrus rested his head on my chest with one arm wrapped at around me. I smiled softly playing with his hair. He was admiring the stars, but i was admiring him.

"Did you enjoy our date Cy" I said softly breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

He looked up at me and smiled, "it was the picture definition of perfect" 


	19. Midnight Kiss

Cyrus's POV:

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I listened to the pattern and realized it was TJ, he had created a secret knock one day so he could come through the window in the summer without my parents knowing. I got up and stretched before walking to the window and opening the window.

"What time is it" I muttered, groggily rubbing my eyes as the older boy climbed onto the window seat.

"12:03" He replied energetically

"In the morning?" I questioned, although it was probably a dumb one. He nodded and made his way to my closet and started to pull clothes out and toss them on my bed.

"TJ what are you doing? I just put all those away" i sighed flopping onto the bed.

"Noo come on get dressed we have to go or we're gonna miss it" He nudged me excitedly until i sat up

"Miss what?" I questioned him but he only shook his head in reply.

"TJ cant we just lay down and ya know go back to sleep like normal people do at 12 in the morning?"

"Cy trust me hurry and get ready" He commanded as he got off the bed and head back into my closet. Unwillingly I obeyed and put on the clothes he had thrown on my bed. Once i was done TJ emerged from the closet with a blanket and my camera. 

"Okay come on!" He whispered grabbing my hand and guiding me out the window. Too tired to argue I followed silently. We ended up stopping at the park, TJ found a clearing between the trees and set the blanket down. We sat and TJ looked at the sky, I was still trying to stay awake.

"Look Cyrus- its starting" He nudged me and I looked up. My jaw immediately dropped, what seemed like thousands of shooting stars made their ways across the sky. 

"Ive been waiting to see one for ages... how did you- how did you know it was going to be today?" I whispered looking at the sky in awe.

"Well you told me about wanting to see a metor shower awhile ago and so I did a bunch of research and yesterday i got word of one being today and so i fact checked it and well everything checked out.." he smiled at me and i just stared at him. 

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, "TJ I love you so much.. thank you!!" I squealed, i felt tears running down my face and wiped them away between giggles. 

"I love you so much" I whispered leaning into him slowly.

"I love you more" he replied resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you most" I concluded softly, closing the gap between us, kissing him gently until everything else faded from existence. It was only me, my boy, and the stars.


	20. Secret Fling

Cyrus's POV:

I have been dating my current boyfriend, TJ, for well over 8 months now. He wanted to keep things lowkey at the beginning and not tell anyone. Which i was able to understand at first, but having to pretend we are just friends when we are out together is getting tiring. Not to mention that GHC is catching on....

.

I checked my phone for the 10th time in the past 3 minutes. I had asked TJ to come over so we can talk. Just as i put my phone down there was light tapping on my door as TJ emerged from the hall.

"Hey Cy, is everything okay? You said you wanted to talk"

"Yeah everythings fine- well I mean it's not _all_ fine but like its nothing we can't fix... sit down?" I cut myself off before I started rambling and motioned to a spot on the bed next me. 

He sat and just stared at me, "so what's up?"

"TJ we have been dating for nearly 9 months... and I know you said you wanted to keep it lowkey at the start but I didn't know that meant you wanted to keep it a secret from all my friends.. I feel bad not telling them, plus the good hair crew already is putting stuff together on their own-" I paused.

"Hey speaking of The GHC, when do I get to join. You let Jonah and my hair is-"

"TJ focus, Im being serious" I cut him off TJ's smile fading.

"I know I just- Im sorry" He said softly, looking away. 

"TJ I want to tell them before someone else does..."

"I know I just I'm afraid to. I'm not out at home and I'm afraid one of them might slip and say something in front of Amber or my parents" his voice cracked and i put my hand on his leg giving him a reasurring look.

"You know they won't... they havent outed me and its been almost two years.. my house is basically a second home for them" 

"I know, just a little longer. I want to talk to Amber first.."

"Okay that's fine. Thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I suggested we head to the spoon for lunch. He agreed so I asked my mom for some money and we head off.

__________________________

We arrived the the spoon and ordered baby taters and shakes. Amber wasn't on shift today so we ended up sitting in a booth next to each other rather than across so I could lean on him instead of a window. 

"GHC isn't gona like show up right?" TJ asked curiously 

"No Andi said her and Buffy dragged Jonah along with them to some art show downtown. We're good" i replied kissing his nose.

__________________________

TJ sat and watched me, as I put on another preformance of "tater theater", for a few minutes before softly grabbing my chin and pulling my face to his gently. I smiled at him, closing the gap between us. I melted into the kiss and almost didn't notice the sound of my best friends voices.

"Cyrus?? TJ??? What- when did you-" Andi stumbled over her words in confusion as TJ and I pulled away from each other in panic.

"A-andi- what are you- when did you get here? I- i thought you guys were at an art show across town" I stuttered, failing at the attempt to not panic.

"We just got here, Jonah got bored so we left.." Andi said, with regained composure. 

I glanced at Buffy who had yet to say a word. She was just staring at TJ.

"Buffy?" I said aloud, although it was barley audible. Her head turned and she faced me

"Why are you making out with _TJ Kippen_??" She said, her voice slightly raised.

"Don't-" i started but she cut me off.

"When were you going to tell us? Were you just going to leave us in the dark?"

"Hey thats not fair- you didn't tell us when you were talking to Walker right away" i said defensively 

"Thats because we were just talking. We weren't making out in a window booth at the spoon" 

"Buffy just calm down let the two of them explain, its not a big deal."

"Fine" Buffy sighed, the two of them sliding into the seat across from us.

"Dont- dont be mad at Cyrus. Its not his fault it was mine. I told him not to tell you"

"But why?" Andi asked calmly, waving her hand at Buffy as a signal to stop her from overreacting. 

"I was afraid? I'm not out at home. I'm not out really out at all- well i guess i am now but... I was afraid that if we told you guys you'd accidentally tell Amber. I dont know how she'd react.. I just I wanted it to happen at my terms."

"Well now i feel dumb for being mad.." Buffy sighed.

"TJ... its you're choice who you tell and when, this goes for you both... You shouldn't be afraid to tell anyone. You underestimate how much people love you." Andi said smiling softly. 


End file.
